1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a transfer manifold housing and more specifically it relates to a fluid transfer system for an oil drilling rig which may be efficiently packed up and moved between oil drilling sites.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Recent oil discoveries both domestically and internationally, coupled with the increasing demand for fossil fuels, have dramatically increased the drilling for oil throughout the world in recent years. For example, a recent large oil find in North Dakota has created an oil boom in the region, with a large number of oil drilling sites being established to harvest oil therefrom.
With the establishment of multiple oil drilling sites within a localized geographical region, it has become even more necessary to efficiently transfer equipment and materials therebetween to maximize oil production. In the past, permanent or semi-permanent structures have been constructed to aid in production of such oil. However, these structures have not been easily transportable between oil sites, thus requiring duplication of efforts or lost time drilling.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved fluid transfer system for an oil drilling rig which may be efficiently packed up and moved between oil drilling sites.